Seventeen
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Kurt and his girlfriend Alana(my oc) disagree, and it brings up a deep conversation for the two about Kurt's radical mutant group and where the relationship is going with everything else going on. What's more important to Kurt? His group and it's questionable efforts, or being with Alana while they're seventeen and young? Song used: Seventeen-Heathers the Musical


**I DO NOT OWN X-MEN OR ANY CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Seventeen(Heathers)

 **ALANA'S POV.**

Where was he? he should have been back by now. What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt? What if-

I shook my head. I was just scaring myself now. He was probably fine. Probably just fine. I do wish he'd tell me about what it is he does for his cause more. I mean, I knew about it. I kind of had too.

The 'he' I'm talking about is my boyfriend, Kurt Wagner.

He was so sweet. He was kind, funny and cute, especially with his german accent. He treats me right and is faithful, unlike my last boyfriend, who decided that waiting for sex wasn't going to work, he broke up with me. Only after I caught him cheating on me. I was in a bad and depressing place after that. Then I met Kurt and things got better. He made me feel like myself again.

Sorry, getting off track. Kurt is a great guy and I really like him. He always made me blush by calling me pet names in german.

At the moment, he was doing something important for his movement group. I should also probably mention that our relationship is secret because he's...well...a mutant.

Yeah, he was a mutant, but he was my mutant and I really liked him. Blue skin, fur, tail and all. Needless to say that if anyone knew they would accuse him of trying to take advantage of me or say that he kidnapped me. Yeah, I'm not a mutant. I'm just normal old me.

I keep getting side tracked. Thinking about Kurt does that sometimes with me. All I know is that he's doing some big mission type thing for his cause. He was a part of the Mutant Liberation Front. They knew about us, of course, but they didn't see me as a threat, so that was great.

I know he can take care of himself, but I'm getting really worried.

* * *

Later that night, I had just drifted off into sleep, when I heard a familiar _**BAMF!**_ sound and sat up. I looked forward and saw Kurt sitting on the edge of my bed smiling at me, but wincing in pain.

"Kurt! Are you okay? Where have you been!?" I asked, making sure I didn't wake my parents.

"Have you seen the news at all?" he asked.

"The only thing on the news channels was that the president was almost assassinated today. What does that have to do with where you..." I trailed off and he looked at me sheepishly.

I looked at him in shock.

"You tried to-mmphf!" he covered my mouth as my voice rose an octave.

I moved his hand and spoke quietly.

"You tried to assassinate the president!? Why!?" I whisper-shouted.

"To show the people that mutants will not be subject to their inhumane cruelty!" he whispered back.

"Oh, and trying to assassinate the president qualifies humane and not cruel!? What do you think it will accomplish!? If anything it will make things even worse for mutants! What's next some person walking down the street or in a convenience store? I mean come on what were you guys thinking!?" I asked.

"If that's what it takes to prove that mutants are still people too, then yes!" he replied.

"It's only doing more damage! It's not proving that you're people, it's solidifying the thought that mutants are all monsters." I stated

"They hurt us! Every day, Lanie! They don't even care!" he stated.

"I've been hurt before too, but you don't see me forming a murder plan of my ex!" I replied.

"That's different! You and your own kind are not being tormented! You're just you! How could you possibly know how we feel!?" he stated, still whispering but clearly angry. He bared his teeth and growled at me. I backed up into the edge of my bed and fell onto it, gasping in shock and fear. I looked at him with fear etched on my face. He looked at me, anger still on his face, before it turned to worry.

I gasped as he enveloped me into his arms and hugged me tightly, and buried his face in my neck, deeply inhaling my scent of peonies and roses.

 _Seventeen_

 _VERONICA:_

 _Fine, we're damaged_

 _Really damaged._

 _But that does not make us wise._

"I'm so sorry, meine geliebte. I'm so sorry." he stated.

I hugged him back. We were both broken and tense at times in some way, and everything else happening around us, wasn't helping. Especially when we would have arguments, which wasn't often.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm sorry too." I replied.

 _We're not special._

 _We're not different._

 _We don't choose who lives or dies_

"Love, you know that I support you in what you and your group do." I started.

"I do know that. I'll always know that." he stated into my shoulder.

"But you also know that some of the ways your group go about things aren't always right." I finished.

 _Let's be normal. See bad movies_

 _Sneak a beer and watch tv._

 _We'll bake brownies,_

 _or go bowling -_

"Kurt, don't you ever wish that...maybe things could be different?" I asked.

"Of course, that's what mutants are trying to accomplish. A difference in the world." Kurt replied.

"No, I mean the way your group goes about doing things. I mean, really. Some of the ways you guys go about things just seems to make things worse. And that stunt today with the president? You hate violence. Why would you go through with a mission like that?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was skeptical and the next thing I know, I'm just not." he stated, looking at me now.

 _Don't you want a life with me?_

 _Can't we be seventeen?_

 _That's all I want to do_

 _If you could let me in._

 _I could be good with you._

"Kurt...I really like you and I want to be with you for a long time." I stated, holding his face in my hands.

"I want to be with you as well, liebling." he stated sincerely.

"I want us to be able to go out in public. I want us to be together. I want us to be good together and that the sooner mutants are accepted in society, the sooner that it can happen."

 _VERONICA_

 _People hurt us_

 _J.D._

 _Or they vanish..._

 _VERONICA_

 _And you're right it really blows._

"I know that it seems like he world is against you, and yeah, a part of the world may be against you. Still, fighting back like this won't help. You know it won't. Don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do..." he trailed off.

"Then why do it?" I asked again.

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't give a response.

 _VERONICA_

 _But we let go..._

 _J.D._

 _Take a deep breath..._

 _VERONICA_

 _And go buy some summer clothes_

 _We'll go camping..._

 _J.D._

 _Play some poker..._

 _VERONICA_

 _And we'll eat some chili fries._

 _Maybe prom night..._

 _J.D._

 _Maybe dancing..._

"Please just...can't we be seventeen? We should be doing young and seventeen stuff." I stated.

"I want to do that as well, but there's too much going on right now." he replied, looking away.

"I know that, but sometimes you need to just take a break and relax. Even if it's not always the best, you have to make the best of it and those around you. Like me" I stated, caressing his cheek with my hand.

 _VERONICA_

 _Don't stop looking in my eyes..._

 _J.D._

 _Your eyes..._

 _VERONICA & J.D._

 _Can't we be seventeen?_

 _Is that so hard to do?_

 _If you could let me in._

 _I could be good with you._

 _Let us be seventeen,_

 _If we've still got the right._

I just sat there as he began stroking my cheek with his thumb gently. I wish we could just stay like this, but I knew better...

"If you had to choose..." I began.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, asking me not to finish my question.

"Between me, our relationship and your group, the way you do things, the tactics you all use...which would you pick? What would truly be worth it in the end? Being here with me in the now, while we're seventeen...or being a part of a group you don't agree with half the time and doing terrible things that you detest doing? Something that may take years to accomplish because of all this?" I asked.

"Please don't make me answer, prinzessin." he pleaded, resting his head on my shoulder, while kissing it.

"You know I'll still be here with you, but I need you to answer." I stated.

 _VERONICA_

 _So what's it gonna be?_

 _I wanna be with you -_

 _J.D._

 _I wanna be with you..._

 _VERONICA_

 _Wanna be with you,_

 _VERONICA & J.D._

 _Tonight!_

"I...I don't know. I know I want to be with you. I want to say yes, but it feels like something is holding me back. Like some kind of force or control almost." he stated.

"Would you ever choose me?" I asked.

"Yes, I would. I don't know why it's so hard for me to answer or why I've really been going through some of these missions." he stated.

"Like you know what's right and wrong, but something is compelling you to do some of these things? Things you wouldn't normally do?" I asked.

"Yes. It feels like something is fueling my own anger and making it stronger. In my mind I know it's wrong. That it makes us worse than those who want to hurt us. It just feels like something is there, making my anger worse." he stated, looking away from me.

I looked at him, pulling his focus back to me. I looked into his eyes. I could see something there. I could see the conflict he felt. He wanted to be with me. That much was true, and he didn't like what his group was doing supposedly for all of mutant kind. But there was also the inner conflict of what he knew was right. What he wanted, and what he was told would be for the greater good of mutants, despite collateral damage.

 _VERONICA_

 _Yeah we're damaged._

 _J.D._

 _Badly damaged._

 _VERONICA & J.D._

 _But your love's too good to lose._

"I do know one thing for sure though..." he began, looking into my eyes.

"What's that?" I asked, looking back at him. I noticed that we were inches apart now. I could feel his lips brush mine. His hair brush my cheek softly.

 _VERONICA_

 _Hold me tighter..._

 _J.D._

 _Even closer..._

"That I want you to be there with me, prinzessin. Every step of the way. I want you by my side." he stated.

I opened my mouth to speak, when Kurt covered it with his own. I gasped into the kiss, but relaxed into it within seconds. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, sighing into the kiss. He cupped my cheek with his right hand, and my waist with his left.

 _VERONICA_

 _I'll stay if I'm what you choose._

 _J.D._

 _Can't we be seventeen?_

 _VERONICA_

 _If I am what you choose..._

He pulled away and I couldn't help but sigh in content. He kissed around my face, before smiling at me.

"I want to enjoy being seventeen with yo,u Alana. I really do. I want to be in the moment with you." he stated.

I smiled at him and hugged him tight.

 _J.D._

 _If we've still got the right..._

 _VERONICA_

 _'Cause you're the one I choose._

I could hear footsteps coming towards my room and looked at Kurt.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Tomorrow, meine liebling prinzessin." he stated, kissing me once more before teleporting away.

I quickly got under the covers and feigned sleep, as my dad came to check on me. He looked around for a second, before shrugging and going back to his and my mom's room.

I smiled to myself and let sleep begin to take me over. Dreams of Kurt and I together played through my mind as I felt blissful sleep completely take me over.

 _J.D. & VERONICA_

 _You're the one I choose._

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**

Meine Geliebte-My Love

Liebling-Darling

Prinzessin-Princess


End file.
